A Thing called Jealously
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Arthur watched Alfred giving out hugs to all the girls around him, and that gesture made Arthur sick to the stomach. But when Francis uses his (physical) work on Arthur and got Alfred huffing & puffing, what will those two do? Rated T, USUK, please review and enjoy this one-shot!


**OMG, I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I was sooooo bored, I had no ideas but then I realized I had my special book of all pairing one-shots list that I write my ideas! So I thought maybe a USUK one-shot would be nice to give out, and it's something I feel really...really...CUTE!**

**So, please enjoy this one-shot called...**

* * *

_A Thing called Jealously_

Arthur Kirkland, age twenty-three and known as the nation of England, was utterly jealous of all the other nations that were getting something special from Alfred F. Jones, the nation of USA.

He was giving everyone hugs...

Arthur stared at the tallish dirty-blond haired boy who was surrounded by smaller people-mostly girls squealing their heads off-and saw him hug Elizabeta randomly. He sighed in frustration as he turned his annoyed gaze to the low piles of paperwork on his table, all laws that needed approving and other cases he wanted to get rid off so he could have some free time on his own.

But with every paper signed, he took a quick look at Alfred who was talking to the group of girls all pleading for hugs which he freely gave them, even having the nerve to raise them up in the sky because of his bloody amazing strength. The more he stared the more he felt the fiery anger welling up in his mind like a steaming kettle overheating, giving a painful scream that Arthur felt within his head.

Before Arthur could even get up to leave the conference room, two arms suddenly came and wrapped around him into a large trap of a hug.

"Ohonhon, Arthur," Francis, an annoying French git said with a perverted flair. "I had no idea you could get so jealous, _il est mignon_!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, frog?" asked Arthur who struggled out of Francis' hug but was unsuccessful.

"I saw you taking your gazes upon that _Américain _whose giving hugs to everyone," Francis justified freely with his flashy teeth, "and I couldn't help think of _choses coquines _about you and him...and maybe a little of _moi _at the side." Arthur saw Francis licked his soft pink lips with his wet tongue and it repulsed Arthur.

"I would say 'please' for the sentence of 'let me go,' but I would never say it to a Frenchy muck such as yourself. Now, release me!"

Francis allowed him to spring out of his grasp and Arthur dusted off whatever that French frog gave him so he wouldn't transform into him.

"Don't look now," Francis taunted, "but your _Américain_ boy is coming!" And Francis ducked away before Arthur could ask what he meant by that.

"ARTHUR!" shouted a angered voice that was marching toward Arthur.

Arthur felt his heart shake in shock when he saw Alfred storming at him and before he knew it, Alfred grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him out of the conference room no matter how much he protested furiously. When Alfred got down the hallway far enough from the conference and saw a janitor room, he got to the brown door, opened it and pushed Arthur inside with Alfred coming in. Before he said anything, he pulled the string which shined the cramped room with light and saw Arthur looking up at him bewilderingly.

"Arthur, what the hell were you doing with him?" demanded Alfred unhappily.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. "I didn't do anything with that frog!"

Alfred pointed at the wall, meaning the conference room and shouted, "Then why the hell did I saw Francis holding you from behind?"

"He came to me first," he said, "and you weren't paying attention with all those 'lovely' ladies around you like-like bees to a honey-filled hive!"

Alfred stared at him and said, "Are you jealous of those girls I'm hugging?"

Arthur flushed, "N-no! Why on earth would I be jealous at some stupid fangirl group who're hugging you like some My Little Pony doll? That makes me sick to my stomach!"

Alfred blushed in pink, a small portion of it filled his cheeks and he glanced his light blues away from Arthur.

"You're...so cute when you're jealous..." he muttered, feeling bashful obviously.

"I AM NOT BLOODY JEALOUS, YOU GIT!"

Alfred right then took Arthur into a humongous hug, and as Arthur tried (and failed) to push him away, Alfred bended his head down to Arthur's neck to rest on it for some bizarre reason. The more Arthur tried to keep their distance by pushing and kicking him on the knees (which hurt like hell and made Alfred want to push him to the floor with brute force) the more determination Alfred had to keep their hug close to him.

"It's so adorable," said Alfred who smiled and brushed Arthur's blond hair with his free hand, "when you get angry like this..."

Arthur felt so much coolness and pure love in Alfred's voice but it shook his spine from the sound of his voice. Everything Arthur knew about Alfred felt so revealing and new to him yet lovely every time they shared something special together, but he knew that they would just argue or fight all the time because of their status together. And every time Arthur felt Alfred's touch he could remember that one war of his need of independence and it made Arthur choking himself with his damn tears.

Right now, Arthur was choking into his tears and some touched Alfred's cheek who clearly noticed he started crying.

Alfred stared at his face. "You even look cute when you cry..." He then smiled and said, "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur looked at him in full numbness from him and out of control from himself, he tip toed slightly upward and kissed him on the lips. Alfred didn't kiss him back at first, but then he let his lips kiss his passionately.

"I will always love you," Alfred said between the kiss.

"Idiot..."

"I'll wait..." he muttered sweetly. "I'll wait for you to say those words..."

_But I love you, __Alfred, _Arthur thought shyly. _I will forever love you. _

...

Meanwhile, in the conference room.

"Ohonhon," Francis chuckled to himself with Kiku looking at him confusingly. "My sex senses are tingling, it means someone is going to have sex later tonight~!"

"Francis-san, what are you talking about?"

_The End_

* * *

Francis: Shall I tell you what I was talking about, Kiku?

Kiku: I think I rather not learn about whatever you were saying, Francis-san...

LEAVE A COMMENT, FAV AND PLEASE ENJOY~! USUK RULES!


End file.
